Tu es sur
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS. C'est une conversation entre Ron et Hermione, je ne vous en dis pas plus.


Note de l'auteur : Un petit OS sympathique, qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Corneille : Viens.

**

* * *

**

**Tu es sur**

-Es-tu sur?

-Oui enfin je crois.

Les deux amoureux étaient assis au bord d'un étang. Ils avaient bien grandit. Après avoir vécus de nombreux évènements, ils avaient enfin décidé de se marier... dans une semaine tout le monde les appeleraient Mr et Mme Weasley. C'est justement ce que Ginny avait fait remarqué lors du repas avant que Hermione ne part vers ce petit coin d'eau, paisible, certainement son endroit préférée. Puis après quelques minutes Ron était apparrue. Il avait bien sur rouspété Ginny... C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours Ron et Hermione étaient à nerfs. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se voir sans que Molly débarque et demande ce que Hermione voudrait comme fleur et bien d'autres choses plus superficielles les une que les autre. Cependant s'ils ne s'étaient pas trop vu c'était aussi parce qu'ils voulaient éviter cette discution... celle de tout les couples... pourtant il le fallait bien.

-Tu doutes?

-Je ne sais pas... je ne penses pas... puis je ne doute jamais-dit Hermione en souriant.

-Tu as peur?

-...

-Attends ne réponds pas... je commence le premier. Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai énormément peur. Depuis quelques jours, enfin depuis que Seamus s'est adressé à nous comme si nous étions déjà marier.

-Moi aussi Ron... Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis ce jour-là. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à toutes nos dernières années... Dès fois sans m'y attendre j'ai des flash de notre trio mais surtout de nous.

C'est vrai que ces deux jeunes personnes avaient vécus pleins de choses. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard. Ils avaient grandit dans cet établissement, ils y étaient devenus amis, puis à la fin de leur septième années ils étaient repartient mains dans la mains leurs examens en poche. Pourtant leur rencontre n'avait pas annoncé une telle fin.

-C'est vrai? C'est étrange, je vis la même chose. Les souvenirs ressurgissent et j'admet que ça me rend quelque peu nostalgic. Je me rappelle plus particulièrement de certains moments, dont notre rencontre dans le train. Tu te rappelles?

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. J'avais été un peu odieuse avec toi... Je suis désolée.

-Non c'est pas grave. J'ai été pire avec toi bien plus tard... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois bien... mais tu sais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître je ne t'en ais pas trop voulu pour ça. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à me faire des amis. J'ai toujours eu des difficultés à m'en faire de toute façon. Disons que mon agressivité c'était une façon de...

-...te protéger.

-Oui c'est exactement ça. Mais tu sais les deux moments où je t'en ais voulu c'est tout d'abord celui du bal et enfin le coup de Lavande... Là je t'avoue que ce moment là j'ai eu du mal à le digérer.

-Ne me parles pas de ces moments là...-dit Ron en rigolant. C'est sur j'étais stupide je te l'accorde.

Tout leurs souvenirs les faisaient maintenant bien rires. Ils avaient grandit, évolués. Ils savaient maintenant rire d'eux même, et surtout moins se disputer. Ils s'aiment et s'entendaient très bien, après avoir fait quelques concessions... Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient détestés, et quand ils ont quittés Poudlard il y a de ça trois ans, ils s'aimaient. L'amour avait miraculeusement sauvé le coup à la fin de leur septième années. Cependantmême si c'était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, le mariage n'était pas une plaisanterie.

-Oui, enfin tout ça c'est du passé... et maintenant, à cet instant nous sommes dans le présent, et j'ai peur-dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Ron.

-Dis-moi Hermione, ce qui te fais peur, moi je te dirais ce qui me fait bien plus peur.

-Je ne sais pas... c'est difficile. Le mariage c'est un grand mot tu sais. Je t'aime Ron, mais est ce qu'on s'aimera encore plus tard, dans vingt ans? Est-ce qu'on arrivera à se supporter toute notre vie? Tu vois j'ai tellement de questions qui tournent en rond dans ma tête attendant des réponses.

-Et pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas? Laisse-nous une chance. On a bien tenu...plusieurs années avant de pouvoir être enfin ensemble. Après tout ça tu voudrais qu'on arrête. Puis si on a tenu autant de temps, ce n'est pas pour rien... Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai Hermione, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Tu es sur?

-Tiens une Hermione dans le doute-dit Ron en se moquant gentillement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle-lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Plus sérieusement Ron, t'es sur de nous, de notre mariage?

- Oui je suis sur Hermione...

-Moi aussi je suis sur...

-Tu veux savoir moi ce qui me fait peur?

-Oui.

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

Puis les deux amoureux, futurs mariés s'enlacèrent, et restèrent ici pendant des heures sans rien dire... Ils étaient sur, le doute s'en était allé, que dire de plus, ils avaient fait le tour des mots.


End file.
